


Let us be free

by Yachikuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness, Tommy looks too much into the lava, and leave everything behind, he just wants to be free, mentioned suicide kinda, so I don't expect many views anyway, this is actually kinda just a vent, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachikuro/pseuds/Yachikuro
Summary: Based on Tommy staring too much into the lava. Kinda just a vent, read it anyway if you like this angsty stuff.
Kudos: 15





	Let us be free

Tommy was drowning.  
Everyday.  
More and more.  
He could only see the slowly moving surface of the water that build up in his mind. He just wished he could stop it. Stop the drowning. Stop the sadness. Stop...everything.  
He was a coward, really. He stared into the lava so many times, but still couldn't bring himself to just...jump in. Into the warmth of the burning liquid, into the endless void where he could just be free. He wished to be free so badly. To just let everything go and run into a new direction of his life. But of course he didn't. He would never do it.

Because he's too much of a coward.


End file.
